The standard cushioning support of solid construction (not a water mattress or gel flotation pad) interacts with a body in support whereby the counter-force providing support increases in direct proportion to the downward deflection of the cushioning device. This effect occurs in typical mattress springs and in standard foam or rubber foam constructions. Such cushioning support structures, as a result of such increasing counter-forces, do not fully conform to the body being supported and, instead, cause the body to conform in part to the shape of the support structure.
A water mattress, however, by virtue of hydro-static forces, provides a uniform support and counter-force to a supported body. The counter-forces exerted by a water mattress do not increase in linear response to the amount of deflection of the mattress structure. Consequently, the water mattress much more readily conforms to the shape and contour of the supported body.
Attempts have been made to imitate mechanically this desirable fluid-like support effect. One such means involves using a very thick, soft foam support member which can provide a uniform counter-force to support a rather large surface area and minimizes the counter-force at the greatest areas of deflection. Such a mechanical support member is not practical to use, however, because of the necessary size of such structure and the inconvenience involved in using it effectively.
The support device of the present invention overcomes these deficiencies through use of plurality of individual support units having two or more support columns which act together to provide a uniform counter-force through a given range of deflection. Such support columns may be comprised of solid, synthetic foam such as high density polyurethane or springs made of metal or other material. The support columns are formed to facilitate flexion in a desired direction, while providing a substantially uniform counter-force, which provides a desirable contribution to the field of cushioning support devices.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to promote a solid, mechanical support device that offers a fluid-like cushioning effect in a practical and usable manner. The support device of the present invention has application in mattresses, seats for, among other things, automobiles, airplanes and theaters, and office and home furniture.